In All Things
by Austlly007
Summary: Surfing was Peeta Mellark's life. It was his passion, with his GF Katniss Everdeen by his side they defeat varies of competitions together. But one fateful day at the beach Peeta gets attack by a shark, he ends up losing his right arm to the shark. Can Peeta push through all the challenges that stand in his way? or will he give up and let it get to him? Read & Find out! MODERN DAY
1. Morning Surfing & Church Services

Hi ya peeps! Andy here! I hope you all enjoyed February, can't believe it's going to be over already :( but don't feel bad, March is going to be an epic month! Filled with fun, new movies, family and yes more school but spring break is coming! :) I was able to find time today in my busy life to post this story for you! I'm kidding, I don't have a very busy life :-) I'm busy but never too busy for you...

so today happens to be the anniversary of when I started writing for Fanfiction, so Happy Anniversary! And I was so glad when 6 months later my sister in law Molly agreed to write with me so when share the site :) I was inspired to write this story when I read 3KatnissPeeta3's version of soul surfer using the hunger games characters, I thought it was a great idea so I wrote my own version please tell me what you think. I will be doing this story by myself, my sister is trying to finish "The Forgotten Love" so this is all going to be written by me :) I will if I have to time write a chapter for Forgotten Love, but basically half of the story will be by Molly and hopefully I will do the other half. like all the action/romancey parts! :) wow! This the longest author's note I've written in so long, I'll shut up now! Please R&R Happy Anniversary! Love, AUSTLLY007

* * *

**In All Things**

AUSTLLY007

"Peeta! Rye!" Called Mrs. Mellark

The boys didn't answer…

"Rye! Peeta!" Mrs. Mellark called again

The boys looked over to their mom. She pointed to her watch and signaled them to come in..

"oh man, we'll be late for church" said Rye as he started to paddle in..

Peeta shortly followed.. They reached the shore, put their boards down and ran into the house to change..

Once they were ready, they walked with their mom to church..

"how were the waves?" asked Mr. Mellark

"great, we were shredding it out there" said Rye

"no wipeouts?" asked Mr. Mellark

"Nope" answered Rye

"shh! guys were in church" said Mrs. Mellark

The service went on, with songs, messages, fellowshipping and then it ended..

* * *

**what do you think of this first chapter? too much? Sorry! :-D sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Family Time & Surf Competitions

hey just realized that was a short chapter! sorry! here's a longer one! Please R&R! Happy Anniversary! :) Austlly007 aka Andy

* * *

**Takes place after church in the Mellark House hold...**

Peeta was in his room drawing when he heard his parents' voices.. he looked out the window and saw his parents surfing.. he quickly grabbed his sketch pad, a pen and went to the beach..

"hey Pete, where you going?" asked Ross

"to watch the competition" said Peeta

The three boys walked down to the beach and sat on the sand watching their parents surf.. they did twists, flips, side winders and wipeouts.. the boys would write scores on the papers and show them to their parents..

"A 5? Really?" asked Mrs. Mellark

"it's not that bad honey" says Mr. Mellark

The boys show the scores on their pads again for Mr. Mellark's score…

"10? What?!" says Mrs. Mellark

"ha! Read it and weep honey" Mr. Mellark jokes

The parents reach the shore and start throwing sand balls at their teenagers.. they tackle each other, play around, and have fun.. after everyone got cleaned up, they sat down and had a peaceful dinner together..

"so are you ready for tomorrow's competition?" asked Mrs. Mellark

"Yeah, Katniss and I were training all day yesterday" answered Peeta

"and early this morning" added Rye

"Katniss was out there too?" asked Mr. Mellark

"No, it was just me and Rye" Peeta said

They continued talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company…

As the sun rose over the crystal blue water, so did all the surfers who were coming that very morning.. everyone was setting up tents, booths, food stands, blankets, judging tables, waxing their boards.. it was now time to start the competition.. the competitors paddled out to catch some waves.. every competitor was ripping it out there. Shredding the waves like paper, twisting like there's no tomorrow, flipping like a pro gymnast and wiping out with in the pounding waves.

"wow, looks like our competitors are ripping it out there" says the MC

"our competitors are in black Gale Hawthorne, in white Cato Marks, in green Katniss Everdeen, in purple Rue Everheart and in blue Peeta Mellark" announces the other MC

"and it looks like our winner is Peeta Mellark from Kauai, Hawaii!" says the MC

the crowd gathers at the podium for the awards ceremony… the MCs hand out the awards to all the competitors.. Katniss and Peeta walk over to their families..

"Great job you guys!" said Mrs. Everdeen

"You guys were ripping it out there" added Ross

"Katniss and Peeta, there are some people over there that would like to talk to you" says Mr. Everdeen

"it looks like the company Rip Curl" says Rye

"They wanna sponsor you guys in your next competition" says Mr. Mellark

"oh my gosh!" blurts Katniss as she hugs Peeta..

"are you guys serious?" asks Peeta

"as serious as we can be, go talk to them" says Mr. Everdeen

The two teens walk over and talk with the company.. later on as Katniss and Peeta are getting their stuff, Gale Hawthorne comes up to them..

"nice job today guys, but you do realize that I'm totally gonna beat you the next time" says Gale

"let's just let the surfing do the talking" says Katniss

"well between now and regionals, I'll be keeping you in mind Mellark" says Gale

"thanks but I think you should stick to your training. You could use some focus" says Peeta

"Good one Peeta" says Katniss

Gale gives them a weird look and then walks away… the two teens continue walking to their car when they bump into Finnick..

"You guys did awesome today, when you get tired of the waves, you should shred it here on the half pipes" says Finnick

"and when you get tired of halfpipe, you should catch some real waves" says Peeta

"speaking of that, me and Annie are going surfing at mid night, wanna join us?" asks Finnick

"yeah totally" says Katniss

"awesome, see you tonight" Finnick says

He smiles and walks away…

"Katniss, we can't go mid night surfing" says Peeta

"why not? Come on it's summer" says Katniss

"that still doesn't change anything" Peeta says

They finally reach their cars and go their separate ways..

* * *

**Better? I hope so! :-) sorry for any mistakes! Plz R&R!**


	3. Youth Nights & Midnight Surfing

**hey peeps! Andy here :) how's everyone doing? hope your week is going well! my week is so packed! :( I'm on my friends' tablet, we have five minutes before we have to go back to filming so I thought I'd post this chapter! sorry if it's short, I didn't have much time to make it longer. but anyhow! Please R&R! :-) -Austlly007**

* * *

_**take place after the surf competition, later on at night...**_

"hey Pete, are you coming to youth night tonight?" asks Ross

"Yeah, are you?" asks Peeta

"uh huh, come on you can ride with me" says Ross

"alright let's go" says Peeta

The two boys drive to their youth group meeting.. at the meeting, they sing songs, have Bible study, fellowship..

"okay so if you guys are going on the trip to Japan please give me your permission slips" says the youth leader Haymitch Abernathy

Teens walk up to him and hands him the slips.. Peeta walks over and hands him a box..

"what's this?" asks Haymitch

"it's stuff for the kids in Japan, food, clothes. It looks like I can't go after all" says Peeta

"oh are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to stay and train for the competition in a few weeks"

"okay, you're going to miss out on some fun"

Haymitch walks away..

Later on at mid night, Katniss knocks on Peeta's window..

"Peeta, Peeta get up" says Katniss as she knocks on the window..

Peeta wakes up and walks over to the window to open it..

"finally" says Katniss as she climbs in..

"what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?" asks Peeta

"Yes I do, it's mid night. Finnick is coming to pick us up, get dress and let's go" says Katniss

"No, we might get caught. Besides we have to wake up early tomorrow to go surfing"

"just relax and grab your stuff, our parents won't find out. Besides Ross has done this before"

"he has? When?"

"last summer, now come on. The waves are perfect, and the moon is full"

"alright, just give me a sec"

Peeta grabs his stuff and climbs out the window with Katniss.. they get in Finnick's car and hit the beach.. once at they arrive at the beach, they start shredding some major waves.. Finnick paddles over to Annie, Katniss and Peeta..

"how was that for shredding waves?" asks Finnick

"okay but not as good as us" says Katniss

"Yeah, you surf like a skater" adds Peeta

"hey!" yelps Finnick

He pulls Peeta's board making him fall off his board.. Katniss pushes Finnick making him fall off his board.. Annie laughs at them..

"you guys just got played!" says Annie

Fireworks shoot into the sky just as Finnick and Peeta get back on their boards..

"Wow" the four teens stare up in the sky..

Somewhere around 3 or 4 Katniss and Peeta sneak back into their houses..

* * *

**sounds like they had a fun time! :) do you think they ever get caught sneaking out? read on and find out!**


	4. Punishments & North Shore Surfing

**hey all! I got off early today from my filming thing, company. I'm not sure if I'll have time to post another chapter but there's still the "Forgotten Love" story my sister is working on, that you can check out. I'm going to be leaving to go to a different Hawaiian island on Sunday to do some filming. I play a 17 or 18 year old teenager, my character is okay. anyhow! if I don't see you soon! have a great week! see you sometime in march! here's the next chapter! see ya later I hope! Please R&R! - Andy :)**

* * *

_**Last Time On In All Things...**_

"how was that for shredding waves?" asks Finnick

"okay but not as good as us" says Katniss

"Yeah, you surf like a skater" adds Peeta

"hey!" yelps Finnick

He pulls Peeta's board making him fall off his board.. Katniss pushes Finnick making him fall off his board.. Annie laughs at them..

"you guys just got played!" says Annie

Fireworks shoot into the sky just as Finnick and Peeta get back on their boards..

"Wow" the four teens stare up in the sky..

Somewhere around 3 or 4 Katniss and Peeta sneak back into their houses..

_**Now Continuing The Story...**_

and three hours later at 7am they get up.. Katniss walks over to Peeta's house..

"morning Katniss" says Mrs. Mellark

"Good morning, is Peeta ready?" asks Katniss

"I think so, and after you guys come back I have a Math assignment for you guys to do" says Mrs. Mellark

"but it's summer" says Peeta

"you're homeschooled, school is anytime unless you want me to enroll you in public school where you miss hours of surfing" "I know about you guys' little adventure last night" says Mrs. Mellark

Katniss and Peeta exchange looks..

"okay fine, we'll be back" says Katniss

"Good" says Mrs. Mellark

"look I'm sorry about sneaking out to surf but I've never done night surfing before. Everyone talks about it, I just wanted to try it out" "Ross did it before" says Peeta

"he did? Well why didn't you ask?" Mrs. Mellark questions

"cause he knew you would say no" says Rye says approaching the kitchen..

"how would you know if I said no?" Mrs. Mellark defends

"so you would let me go?" asks Peeta

"No. I don't know. You're only 16, you're still my little baby" says Mrs. Mellark

"mom will you stop calling me that? I'm 16, I'm almost an adult already" says Peeta

"ha! Like she's gonna stop. You're the youngest, so people will treat you like you're little. Besides your height doesn't help at all" says Rye

Peeta throws a towel at him..

"very funny" says Peeta

"Katniss, Peeta, Rye! Mr. Everdeen is here to take you guys" says Mr. Mellark

"we're coming, bye mom" says Rye

The three teens get in the car and hit the beach.. once they get there, they grab their boards, coolers and start shredding some waves..

"careful for the reef now" says Mr. Everdeen

"you got it dad" says Katniss

The three teens and Mr. Everdeen paddle out to the water where the waves are.. Katniss and Peeta show off some moves then watch Rye and Mr. Everdeen..

Mr. Everdeen shreds a great wave with twists and side winders.. Rye attempts a flip but wipes out, Katniss and Peeta laugh at him..


	5. SHARK ATTACK!

**Hi ya peeps! what's chilling? hope your spring break is epic! mine has been pretty packed! from ending filming to babysitting then to church and youth group then getting sick and recovering and now I'm free! YAY! :) here's the next chapter! - Andy aka Austlly007**

* * *

**Last Time...**

"careful for the reef now" says Mr. Everdeen

"you got it dad" says Katniss L

The three teens and Mr. Everdeen paddle out to the water where the waves are.. Katniss and Peeta show off some moves then watch Rye and Mr. Everdeen..

Mr. Everdeen shreds a great wave with twists and side winders.. Rye attempts a flip but wipes out, Katniss and Peeta laugh at him..

**Now Continuing...**

"I can't wait for our photo shoot with Rip Curl" "it's going to be epic" says Katniss

"I think that the photo shoot is more of your thing than mine" says Peeta

"oh come on, the camera loves you" jokes Katniss

"well I don't like it, so it should like me" Peeta says

Just then a shark comes out from nowhere and bites off Peeta's right arm.. Katniss scream in horror..

"PEETA!" Katniss screams

"I need to get to the b-beach" Peeta stutters

"DAD! Shark!" Katniss yells

Mr. Everdeen and Rye paddle over to Katniss and Peeta..

"Katniss, what happened?" asks Rye

"there's no time for that just paddle to the reef, hurry!" says Mr. Everdeen

They paddle hard to reach the reef.. finally they reach it and Mr. Everdeen hops off his board and takes off his shirt..

"Rye get to shore and call 911! Go! Go! Hurry!" yells Mr. Everdeen

He wraps his shirt around what's left of Peeta's bleeding arm..

"oh Jesus help me please. Jesus please" Peeta whispers

"we need to get him to shore, push his board Katniss" Mr. Everdeen instructs

Rye reaches the shore and dashes to the truck..

"Rats! It's locked!" Rye says to himself..

He grabs a rock and breaks the window to reach his phone.. meanwhile, Mr. Everdeen, Katniss and Peeta make it to the shore..

"stay with us Peeta" says Mr. Everdeen

"o-okay" Peeta whispers

Katniss turns away and throws up.. Mr. Everdeen turns Peeta on to his board so he's lying not lying on his own broken board..

"Katniss get over here and help me!" Mr. Everdeen yells

"I can't!" cries Katniss

Peeta starts slipping in and out of consciousness.. Mr. Everdeen wraps his shirt tighter to stop the bleeding…

"stay with us Peeta" Mr. Everdeen says

"Mr. Everdeen! I called 911 and our mom" says Rye as he approaches..

he kneels down by Peeta's side.. watching his little brother breathe heavy, trying not to panic and slipping out of consciousness..

"alright Rye lift that side of the board, we don't have time to wait for the ambulance, let's go!" says Mr. Everdeen

They lift up the board with Peeta on it and walk to the truck… Katniss grabs other boards and follows them.. they reach the truck and slide Peeta in the back, Rye and Katniss sit in there with him.. Mr. Everdeen speeds out on to the main road to find the ambulance..

* * *

**AHHH shark! do you think Peeta will make it? sorry for any mistakes I was kind of in a hurry! on my way to a babysitting job TTYL :)**


	6. Breaking The News & New Adjustments

**hey peeps! here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Previously On In All Things...**

"Rye get to shore and call 911! Go! Go! Hurry!" yells Mr. Everdeen

He wraps his shirt around what's left of Peeta's bleeding arm..

"oh Jesus help me please. Jesus please" Peeta whispers

"we need to get him to shore, push his board Katniss" Mr. Everdeen instructs

Rye reaches the shore and dashes to the truck..

"Rats! It's locked!" Rye says to himself..

He grabs a rock and breaks the window to reach his phone.. meanwhile, Mr. Everdeen, Katniss and Peeta make it to the shore..

"stay with us Peeta" says Mr. Everdeen

"o-okay" Peeta whispers

Katniss turns away and throws up.. Mr. Everdeen turns Peeta on to his board so he's lying not lying on his own broken board..

"Katniss get over here and help me!" Mr. Everdeen yells

"I can't!" cries Katniss

Peeta starts slipping in and out of consciousness.. Mr. Everdeen wraps his shirt tighter to stop the bleeding…

"stay with us Peeta" Mr. Everdeen says

"Mr. Everdeen! I called 911 and our mom" says Rye as he approaches..

he kneels down by Peeta's side.. watching his little brother breathe heavy, trying not to panic and slipping out of consciousness..

"alright Rye lift that side of the board, we don't have time to wait for the ambulance, let's go!" says Mr. Everdeen

They lift up the board with Peeta on it and walk to the truck… Katniss grabs other boards and follows them.. they reach the truck and slide Peeta in the back, Rye and Katniss sit in there with him.. Mr. Everdeen speeds out on to the main road to find the ambulance..

**Now Continuing The Action And ****Suspense...**

"o my gosh Peeta? Peeta can you hear me?" Katniss softly shakes

"Mr. Everdeen! He's losing a lot of blood!" Rye yells

"I see the ambulance!" says Mr. Everdeen

They stop right in front of the ambulance and get out..

"who are you sir?" asks the officer

"I'm a close family friend" says Mr. Everdeen

"do you know if he has passed out or hit his head?"

"he hasn't passed out yet, just lost a lot of blood"

The officers load Peeta into the ambulance and speed away.. Rye, Katniss and Mr. Everdeen quickly get back in the car and follow the ambulance… already at the hospital, Mrs. Mellark, Ross and Mr. Mellark wait in the lobby for any sign of their son..

"this is why I didn't want him to go night surfing" says Mrs. Mellark

"night surfing? When did Peeta go night surfing?" asks Mr. Mellark

"Last night. Him and Katniss snuck out and did it" says Ross

"and you knew he was going to do that?" asks Mr. Mellark

"No" answers Ross

"Peeta mentioned something about you doing it too, is that true?" asks Mrs. Mellark

"it probably is" says Mr. Mellark

"Ross! You are-.." Mrs. Mellark stops when Peeta is rushed through the hospital..

they start to follow but the nurses hold them back in to the lobby.. Katniss, Rye and Mr. Everdeen run up to them..

"Rye! Katniss! You guys okay?" asks Mrs. Mellark

"Yeah we're fine" says Rye

"Caleb, what happened?" Mrs. Mellark asks

"it all happened too fast. Me and Rye were surfing when we heard Katniss scream, so we quickly paddled over to them" says Mr. Everdeen

"and?" asks Mrs. Mellark

"And we were able to make it to shore and rush Peeta here" Mr. Everdeen answers

"thank you Caleb, I'm glad you were there" says Mr. Mellark

"I wanna go home dad, I can't stay here and look at Peeta. Take me home please" cries Katniss

"okay, sweetie. We'll go, we'll go" says Mr. Everdeen

They walk out of the hospital.. the rest of the family wait in the lobby for hours and hours.. the doctor finally comes out..

"You're son is a living miracle" says the doctor

"how is he?" asks Mr. Mellark

"Stable. he lost 60% of blood but we are slowly helping to put it back in his body. As for his arm, it's completely gone." Says the doctor

"Gone? You mean the shark took off his whole arm?" asks Mrs. Mellark

"well not the entire arm, just three inches above his elbow." The doctor explains

"so there's a little part of his arm left?" asks Rye

"that is correct, you can see him. We'll know how he feels once he comes to" says the doctor

And with that, he walks away… Mrs. Mellark starts crying.. they walk to Peeta's hospital room and wait until he wakes up.. when Peeta comes to, he slowly touches what's left of his right arm..

"Dad?" Peeta asks

Mrs. And Mr. Mellark turn to him and sit on the bed…

"we're right here, Peeta" says Mr. Mellark

"where's my arm?" Peeta asks

"um, Peeta, a shark bit your arm" Mr. Mellark says

Peeta closes his eyes tightly then opens..

"it hurts" Peeta says

"Ross, go get the doctor" says Mrs. Mellark

Just as Ross walks out Mr. Everdeen walks in..

"hey kiddo, how you doing?" asks Mr. Everdeen

"alright I guess" Peeta answers

"I'm very proud of you. You were the only one keeping calm, you didn't freak out or anything, you never gave up on us. You're very brave" Mr. Everdeen says

"Thanks… Where's Katniss?" said Peeta

"she's at home with her mom, she's still freaked out about what happened but she'll come around" says Mr. Everdeen

The doctor walks in…

"so your brother told me you were having some pain" says the doctor

"Yeah" says Peeta

"Well that's normal, since you went through a big trauma. And the fact that you lost a lot of blood makes it feels a little strange too. Peeta, the things you aren't going to be able to do are extensive, but the good news is that they are small." "I'll be back to check on you later." Says the doctor

he leaves the room…

"I'll uh see you guys later" says Mr. Everdeen

He walks out of the room too.. several days pass and the Mellark family is still trying to hold it together, but it doesn't seem like it's gonna last long..

* * *

**wow! such drama! do you think the Mellark family can keep it together? muchless the Everdeens? Please R&R!**


	7. Arguments & Finally Home

**hey Peoplez! Happy Easter :) here's the next chapter! enjoy! Please R&R :-) Andy**

* * *

**Last Time On In All Things...**

"You're son is a living miracle" says the doctor

"how is he?" asks Mr. Mellark

"Stable. he lost 60% of blood but we are slowly helping to put it back in his body. As for his arm, it's completely gone." Says the doctor

"Gone? You mean the shark took off his whole arm?" asks Mrs. Mellark

"well not the entire arm, just three inches above his elbow." The doctor explains

"so there's a little part of his arm left?" asks Rye

"that is correct, you can see him. We'll know how he feels once he comes to" says the doctor

And with that, he walks away… Mrs. Mellark starts crying.. they walk to Peeta's hospital room and wait until he wakes up.. when Peeta comes to, he slowly touches what's left of his right arm..

"Dad?" Peeta asks

Mrs. And Mr. Mellark turn to him and sit on the bed…

"we're right here, Peeta" says Mr. Mellark

"where's my arm?" Peeta asks

"um, Peeta, a shark bit your arm" Mr. Mellark says

Peeta closes his eyes tightly then opens..

"it hurts" Peeta says

"Ross, go get the doctor" says Mrs. Mellark

Just as Ross walks out Mr. Everdeen walks in..

"hey kiddo, how you doing?" asks Mr. Everdeen

"alright I guess" Peeta answers

"I'm very proud of you. You were the only one keeping calm, you didn't freak out or anything, you never gave up on us. You're very brave" Mr. Everdeen says

"Thanks… Where's Katniss?" said Peeta

"she's at home with her mom, she's still freaked out about what happened but she'll come around" says Mr. Everdeen

The doctor walks in…

"so your brother told me you were having some pain" says the doctor

"Yeah" says Peeta

"Well that's normal, since you went through a big trauma. And the fact that you lost a lot of blood makes it feels a little strange too. Peeta, the things you aren't going to be able to do are extensive, but the good news is that they are small." "I'll be back to check on you later." Says the doctor

he leaves the room…

"I'll uh see you guys later" says Mr. Everdeen

**Continuing On With The Story...**

He walks out of the room too.. several days pass and the Mellark family is still trying to hold it together, but it doesn't seem like it's gonna last long..

"Eat something Rye" says Mr. Mellark

"I can't, I'm not hungry" says Rye

"You haven't eaten in 3 days, that's not good for your system. Eat something" Mr. Mellark says

"I told you I can't" Rye persists

"Rye, life is going to go on" says Mr. Mellark

"how can it? It's weird seeing him like this. I can't stand it" says Rye

"then don't look at him. but you can't be starving yourself. Life is going to go on" said Mr. Mellark

"no it won't!" Rye blurts out

"will you guys just calm down" says Mrs. Mellark

"I am calm, Rye don't start this with me" says Mr. Mellark

"you didn't see it happened to him so you can't feel the pain" Rye says

"you didn't see it either, you only heard Katniss scream. Katniss was the one who saw it, you didn't. You shouldn't feel upset or mad, she should!" Mr. Mellark says in an angry tone.

"will you guys just stop?!" asks Ross

"stay out of this Ross!" Rye snaps at his brother

"You guys cut it out! You'll wake up Peeta" Mrs. Mellark says

"it's okay, I'm already awake" Peeta says groggily

Rye glares at his dad then storms out of the room.. Mr. Mellark walks over to the bed and sits on it.

"how you feeling?" Mr. Mellark asks

"Okay, little sore… why are you guys fighting?" Peeta asks

"it's nothing, just focus on better alright?" asks Mr. Mellark

"Alright" says Peeta

At the Everdeen house, things aren't going so good either. Nightmares of what happened, exhausted from no sleep and just no strength..

"NO!" Katniss screamed

She sat up in her bed, crying. Her dad came in and comforted her, stayed with her for a while.

"I think it's time you go see him" says Mr. Everdeen

"Yeah, I should" Katniss says

So late one afternoon, Katniss goes to the hospital to see Peeta. She stands at the doorway watching him for a few seconds then walks closer.

"You're pretty much on every channel" Katniss says

"hey Katniss, where have you been?" asks Peeta

"oh you know, at home living it up" Katniss says

She gently sits on the bed..

"so how have you been?" Peeta asks

Katniss looks away, trying not to cry…

"that bad huh?" Peeta says

"I literally thought you were going to die that day, it's just so much for me to take in" Katniss says

Katniss comes up closer and hugs him.. she starts to cry, Peeta comforts her and reassures her that everything is going to be alright..

"so the photo shoot is today, aren't you supposed to be there?" Peeta asks trying to change the subject..

"I was going to but I told them I couldn't do it without you"

"oh come on, you've been wanting to do that for so long you should do it. For both of us"

"You sure?"

"of course, go for it"

"Thanks Peeta, I'll see you tomorrow"

"see you"

Katniss leaves and on to her photo shoot with Rip Curl…

Before anyone knew it, a few weeks flew by like an eagle, and Peeta was back home.. trying to get used to having one arm was tough but with help from family and friends it made it all worthwhile..

"a TV show called me today and they want to give Peeta a prostatic arm. All he has to do is answer some questions with the arm on and that's it" says Mr. Mellark

"so I'll be able to surf with it?" Peeta asks

"it is possible, but we'll see what they say" Mr. Mellark says

"you don't have to do this" says Mrs. Mellark

"it's okay, I'll do it" Peeta says

"it's settled. I'll call and tell them tomorrow" says Mr. Mellark

They join hands to pray but when Ross turns to hold Peeta's hand, there's no arm there to hold. Awkwardness fills the room like smoke..

"why don't we not hold hands" Mrs. Mellark suggests

Everyone let's go and Mr. Mellark prays..

* * *

**Look like things are slowly getting better.. You think it will last long? sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R**


	8. Fake Arms & Encouragment

**Sup peeps! hope your Easter weekend is going great :) here's the next chapter! - Andy**

* * *

**Previously On In All Things...**

"a TV show called me today and they want to give Peeta a prostatic arm. All he has to do is answer some questions with the arm on and that's it" says Mr. Mellark

"so I'll be able to surf with it?" Peeta asks

"it is possible, but we'll see what they say" Mr. Mellark says

"you don't have to do this" says Mrs. Mellark

"it's okay, I'll do it" Peeta says

"it's settled. I'll call and tell them tomorrow" says Mr. Mellark

They join hands to pray but when Ross turns to hold Peeta's hand, there's no arm there to hold. Awkwardness fills the room like smoke..

"why don't we not hold hands" Mrs. Mellark suggests

Everyone let's go and Mr. Mellark prays..

**Continuing On With The Story...**

The next day, Peeta went out to the beach to watch Katniss surf..

"You should be out there with me" says Katniss

"I wish I could" Peeta says

"well don't you?" asks Katniss

"because my parents don't want me going in the water until my stiches come out" Peeta says

"Bummer, alright come in if you change your mind" Katniss says

"like that's going to happen" Peeta says

Katniss walks back down to the water and paddles out on to the waves..

"she's right Peeta, you should be out there with her" Finnick says

"Yeah, and you should stop listening on other people's conversations, you idiot!" Peeta says

"I'm sorry dude, I'm just saying that you should be there with her"

"I could if my parents would let me"

"to change the subject, weren't you going to go on that mission trip to Japan?"

"I was but that was before me and Katniss had people counting on us to win. I needed more training time" Peeta says

"oh so that's the excuse you used"

"it's not an excuse, it's true. Like you didn't want to go in that trip"

"oh I do, I just didn't feel up to it"

Peeta spent the rest of the day with Katniss, Finnick and Annie.. As the sun rose on the beautiful green mountains, so did many surfers rise and hit the beach.. it was finally time to take the stiches and bandages off Peeta's arm.. the doctor slowly pealed them off revealing a big long scar, then took out the stiches.. after the doctor left, Peeta walked to the mirror and was stunned of what he saw. Trying not to freak out, he walked away from the mirror.. not being about to see his other arm was so freakishly weird, and also very frightening. Things became very hard for Peeta, but at least the next day he would be able to try out the fake arm..

When the day came, the TV Show crew showed up, set up their stuff and took out the arm for Peeta to try out…

"we have made this to your exact specifications. Doesn't it look real?" asks the crew member

"yeah, it's kind of weird of how real it looks" Peeta says

They put the fake arm on him, they look and see how it looks on him..

"very nice, how does it feel?" asks the crew member

"alright, let me just see how it looks like with my board" Peeta says

Rye hands Peeta his board and Peeta sets it on the table..

"oh it's not weight bearing" says one of the crew members

"then how am I supposed to push up on my board?" Peeta asks

"You're going to have to do that with the other arm" says the crew member

"well is there some way I could grab the rails and duck dive?" Peeta asks

"Peeta, why don't you just give it a chance?" Mr. Mellark suggests

"how am I supposed to paddle and surf in this thing, just look at it. It's almost useless if I can't put my weight on it" Peeta says

"I know, just try it" Mr. Mellark says

Peeta walks over to the mirror to see how it looks, and adjusts the strap. But nothing can change the fact that there's no real arm there..

"because the remainder of your arm is so short, mobility will be limited" explains the crew member

Distraught and feeling helpless, Peeta looks away from the mirror and starts to take off the fake arm..

"thanks for your help, but I can't take this" Peeta says

He puts the arm back on the table and walks back into the house.. Mrs. Mellark goes after him.

"Peeta, you can still surf without it!" Mr. Mellark says

In his room, feeling disappointed, Peeta lied on his bed staring at the verse that hung on his wall right next to where he sleeps..

"that is true you know, you can do all things." says Mrs. Mellark

"Dad's right, I don't need an arm to surf" Peeta says

"and you're right." Says Mrs. Mellark

She walks over and sits on the bed..

"I thought if I at least had clothes on, I would look normal" Peeta said

"being normal is so overrated, you are fine the way you are" Mrs. Mellark says

"you think so?" Peeta asks

"Yes, because my boy can do all things through Christ who gives him strength" Mrs. Mellark says

She smiles and walks away..

* * *

**Aren't Moms just the best thing in world? right when we feel helpless, they come in and encourage us :) Love You Mom! **

**Please R&R! sorry for any mistakes**


	9. Finally Getting Back In The Water

**Hello :) At a babysitting job and had time to post this chapter :-) enjoy! -Andy**

* * *

**Last Time On In All Things...**

"Dad's right, I don't need an arm to surf" Peeta says

"and you're right." Says Mrs. Mellark

She walks over and sits on the bed..

"I thought if I at least had clothes on, I would look normal" Peeta said

"being normal is so overrated, you are fine the way you are" Mrs. Mellark says

"you think so?" Peeta asks

"Yes, because my boy can do all things through Christ who gives him strength" Mrs. Mellark says

She smiles and walks away..

**Now Continuing On With The Story...**

The next few days they got in the water, surfing and training for the regionals.. wipeout after wipeout, Peeta gets back up and tries again..

"great to see you out in the water again" Katniss says

"hey Katniss" Peeta says

"so I've seen you out here everyday training, are you sure you still want to do regionals?" asks Katniss

"Yeah, I'm sure" Peeta says

They continued surfing, training, enjoying each other's company..

* * *

**Sorry so short! kind of busy right now SYL (see you later) :-D **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
